


Whisper

by tigragrece



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up, Getting Back Together, M/M, Post-Break Up
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29878248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Relationships: Mikel Arteta/Granit Xhaka
Kudos: 5





	Whisper

Quand Mikel a vu Granit arrivé à Arsenal, il a eu un coup de cœur et ils sont devenus amis assez rapidement ou ils étaient assez proches. Petit à petit ils sont devenu un couple jusqu’au jour ou Mikel annonça qu’il signait à Manchester City en tant qu’entraineur adjoint  
Leur relation avait volé en éclat.

La véritable raison qu’il a signé a Manchester c’est car avec Granit ils se sont séparés, même si c’etait une raison un peu stupide, ils s’etaient separé et Mikel a eu le coeur brisé a cause de cela qu’il a preferé partir pour Manchester et l’oublié.

Cela faisait si mal a Granit de voir Mikel sous des couleurs qui ne lui allait pas et avec Pep alors qu’il devrait être entraîneur à Arsenal c’est son club.

Mikel a vu Granit sur le terrain et il se rappelle de leur relation, de leurs baisers, du fait qu’ils dormaient ensemble et qu’ils étaient dans la même chambre.  
C'était si dur pour lui , des fois il avait envie de partir du banc de touche pour pouvoir craquer car c'était si dur pour lui…  
Ce qui lui faisait plus mal c'était que peut-être Granit allait l'oublier et finir avec quelqu’un d’autre.

Il sait qu’ils se sont séparés pour une raison futile mais c'était si dur pour le cœur de Mikel.

Quand Mikel retourna à Arsenal en tant qu’entraineur il était de retour à la maison, quand il a vu que Granit était toujours présent à Arsenal, il a été si surpris que son coeur s’est mis a battre vite, il ne savait pas comment se comporter avec lui ni quoi faire a part être professionnel et que cela n'empiète pas sur les résultats du club.

Granit a eu le plus grand sourire de sa vie quand Mikel a ete nommé entraineur du club, Mikel lui manquait, il a ete si stupide dans le passé d’avoir cassé avec lui car il était pas assez adulte et qu’il voulait découvrir d’autres choses et il s’en était voulu.  
Peut-être était- ce le destin pour lui donner une nouvelle chance et il ne voulait pas la perdre.

Ils mangeaient tous ensemble et Mikel essayait de pas trop regarder Granit car Granit le fixait.

Cela discutait entre toutes les tables ou cela parlait de petit ami/petit amie et des femmes etc.   
Que cela a mis mal à l'aise Mikel et Granit, Mikel s’excusait et il partit de la salle, il avait besoin d’air qu’il alla sur la terrasse pour être un peu seul.

Mais ce qu’il ne savait pas c’est que Granit l’avait suivi et il le prit dans ses bras, Mikel reconnaissait ses bras et ses doigts dix milles fois c'était Granit “Granit ?”

“Tu me manque, je sais que c’est compliqué de voir que je suis toujours présent ici et que peut-être cela te ramène des souvenirs un peu douloureux”

Mikel essayait de rester fort et de résister à Granit car il pensait qu’il le voulait plus et il lui dit “C’est si dur, ce n’est que le début et c’est dur d’etre avec toi”

“Qu’est qui se passe Mikel ? Est-ce que je dois partir du club ? Pour que tu sois heureux ?”

Puis Mikel lui balança “Je t’aime toujours, voilà la raison, j’ai toujours des sentiments pour toi, je ne sais pas si tes sentiments pour toi sont revenu, mais je ne peux plus cacher mes sentiments à propos de toi, j’ai rêver d’un futur avec toi que je ne suis pas sur d’avoir…”

Granit enlaça Mikel et lui dis “Je t’aime, mes sentiments pour toi non pas disparu, je n’ai jamais pu t’oublier, je disais que je voulais être avec d’autres personnes mais j’ai menti car tu reste la personne la plus importante pour moi”

“Qu’est que tu veux réellement de moi ?” demanda en criant Mikel puis il ajoute “Dis moi la vérité et ce que tu penses vraiment pas quelque chose qui me rendrait heureux…”

“Je t’aime Mikel, je ne cesserais pas de le répéter mais je veux revenir avec toi, je veux recommencer avec toi et te dire à quel point je t’aime”

“Granit…”

“Je ne veux plus te perdre, Mikel, je sens qu’on peut avoir une deuxième chance et je veux la chérir"

Mikel se mit a craqué et Granit essaya de calmer ses larmes ou Mikel lui dis “On peut avoir une deuxième chance tout les deux, je ne veux pas te perdre a nouveau…”

Granit pris la main de Mikel et lui dis “Je ne veux pas te perdre également et je veux réellement être avec toi et je veux te le prouver”

Granit embrassa Mikel puis lui dis “Viens avec moi”

C’est alors qu’ils allaient dans la chambre de Granit qui était tout seul ou Granit embrassa encore et encore Mikel et ne cessait de lui dire “Je t’aime, tu m’as manqué, jamais je te laisserais repartir”


End file.
